


the valley of the shadow of death

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not super Graphic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Tony Stark, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve is captured after breaking his allies out of the Raft. Sent to the Avengers Tower as a prisoner he suffers at the hands of his former friend.





	the valley of the shadow of death

It takes two days for the collar to do its work, and a darkness settles over Tony the first time he sees Steve again, sees him in the way only a few had seen him before.    
  
It takes a few more days before Tony makes his move.   
\--

Tony grips his face firmly, his fingers pressing into his cheeks in an iron grip, Steve can already feel the bruises forming. His body is fragile again, almost childlike compared to the one he had become accustomed to and Steve wonders if Tony could break his jaw just like that if he applied to much pressure. He forces himself to meet the other man’s strong gaze, and how unusual it feels to have Tony be taller than him. He may be small again, back into his sickly body that he spent most of his life in and still felt like a stranger in, but even before the serum he had refused to back down to bullies. He would not let himself be intimidated.    


When Tony kisses him, still gripping his jaw, but fingers digging even harder into his cheeks, Steve wants to feel surprised, but it doesn’t feel like a betrayal at all. It feels expected. After all the comments, all the glances and lewd remarks that had started years ago and had grown darker in tone the last few weeks, the sarcastic tone exchanged for a more bitter one, still hung up over an imagined betrayal, as if Steve had gone against the accords purposely to hurt Tony, not because it was the right thing to do.   
Perhaps a year ago he would have been more shocked, but this Tony was not the one who used to be his friend. This Tony, who convinced Secretary Ross that the Stark Tower was the safest place to hold him, this Tony with his groin pressing against Steve’s, the one who seemed to enjoy hurting and humiliating him, was a completely different person.    
  
Or perhaps this was the true Tony all along. He always seemed to have a darkness to him, an entitlement similar to other men who had grown up with more money than they could spend in a lifetime, with people groveling at their feet just to get a taste of their privilege.   
And after all, it must have had taken more than a year to design the collar, the one that had one specific purpose, to counter the effects on the serum, to make him weak again. The disgusting thing felt like a nose around his neck, it was heavy and wrong and he wondered why it had to be a collar, if it was to degrade him even further, or if Tony knew that a bracelet would be meaningless, that Steve would chew off his on hand if it would free him.    
  


Tony tries to kiss him again, after he had forced him to lie down on a bed too large for them both, but Steve bites down on his lips until he tastes blood and doesn’t let go until Tony punches him in the chest so hard that he for a second thinks his ribs are broken. He gasps for breath, and once again thinks about how weak his body is, he is reminded of that Erskine chose him for his willingness to make sacrifices but in hindsight he isn’t sure he would make the same choice back in the raft if he knew this was how it all would go down, he would have jumped into the cold waters yet again instead of allowing himself to be captured., he would have tried to flee with the rest instead of providing the distraction for them to run away, perhaps this wouldn’t happen if the rest of their friends were captured too, if they all had been together underneath the same roof again.   
But then again, he doubted that they would have been allowed to live. Ross couldn’t kill Steve Rogers, the American hero. He could kill Wanda, Natasha, Sam and Clint. He could make Lang disappear, to anonymous to be bothered with an execution.

Steve didn’t trade lives, not unless it was his own. 

  
  
  
It feels like he’s going die when Tony takes him and Steve is convinced that Tony is going out of his way to make this hurt as much as possible, every thrust a punishment for every perceived slight, for choosing Bucky over him, for Howards neglect, for Howard preferring him over his own son. It had never been about the accords. It had always been about years of resentment over living in Captain America’s shadow. 

Tony asks what Howard would have said if he had seen Steve now, and Steve in turn asks what Howard would feel about his son being a rapist, and Tony shuts him up by squeezing his neck so hard  _ he can’t breathe _ __ _ he can’t breathe _ __ _ he can’t breathe _ and he blacks out still feeling Tony’s crushing weight upon him, tasting salt on his lips, not knowing whose tears they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps I will continue this one day
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed, english is not my first language so if you spot a mistake please let me know!


End file.
